Fiona
Fiona (フィオナ) is a half Lilty, half Clavat ruler of Alfitaria from the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series. In the original Crystal Chronicles, she is a Princess who has runaway from her duties. Her father was a Lilty while her mother, who had passed away, was a Clavat. Appearance Fiona has short blond hair and blue eyes. She is half Lilty and half Selkie, thus she has traits of both tribes. Her height is on average with Selkies and Clavats, though her only noticeable traits from Lilties being the top of her hair which contain sprouts that are more noticeable when she's in her disguse. While wearing either her disguise or dress, she wears armor on her legs and arms, a Lilty clothing trait. Other noticeable things about her appearance is the marking on her cheek, which resembles the Selkie crest. Story ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles When first arriving at Alfritaria, many of the Lilties do not seem to approve of the Princess while she's thought highly of by Clavats. At some point she goes missing and her protector, a Lilty Knight named Knocfelna and his loyal dog Diadra, who are trying to search for the Princess ask the Tipa Caravan for their assistance in finding her. In Marr's Pass a Selkie woman will mention sighting the Princess saying "I often see a strange maiden of late, who could she be?" The Tipa Caravanners run into the Princess on the Jegon River in her disguise. Knocfelna will appear here later, Diadra having caught the scent of the Princess. When the Tipa Caravanners head to the Fields of Fum, they will find that Knocfelna has finally caught up with Princess Fiona. Knocfelna pleas with the Princess to return, but she just wants him to leave her alone. While on the boat to Leuda the two will argue as Fiona does not want Knocfelna following her, but he stands by her anyways as it is his duty to protect her. After the Tipa Caravanners leave Leuda, a scene will begin where the Princess explains her actions for leaving to Dow Hatty. Bored of the dark castle she lives in and wanting to exploring the world. She envied the Crystal Caravanners and was amazed by their determination. Dow Hatty encourages the princess to shine. She agrees and decides it is time to return to Alfritaria. A celebration is held in Alfritaria for the Princess' return. The Caravanners bow down as she gives them her thanks for inspiring her. She then awards each member with a 100000 gil. left|120px Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord She serves as an antagonist in ''My Life as a Darklord, where she is Queen of Alfitaria. Fiona seeks for Mira after rumors of she beign a hybrid like herself reach Alfitaria. She wants Mira to become a bridge between the monster and the people to finally bring peace to the world. However, the young darklord dismissed the plan letting Fiona go without her punishment. Time later, after hearing about Mira's change of heart, she spread the rumor about the King's Seal, an artifact with the supposed power to make whoever gain it the leader of the world, beign somewhere on the island Mira is vacationing at the moment. Later Fiona reveals that her true intentions was to make Mira construct her tower in a spot where she could offer her a magnificent view as a present. Though the present is welcomed is implied that Mira ends up punishing Fiona for the trick. Battle Fiona is fought as a boss in My Life as a Darklord twice. The first time she is fought at Aresial Island at the end of the third chapter. The second time as the last boss of the optional sixth chapter at Camo Amidi Flats. Gallery Image:Ffcc fiona artwork1.jpg|Fiona in her disguise. Image:Ffcc fiona artwork2.jpg|Fiona's dress design. Category: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Characters Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Characters Category:Lilty Category:Clavat